deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Featured Clans
Featured clans Looks like when you're marking Featured Clans, you forgot the Violence. Omnipotence. Impromptu. Destruction (V.O.I.D) clan. As far as I could see, it doesn't appear in the main Featured Clans roster. Please, fix that for me. Insert Your Name Here 08:15, April 8, 2011 (UTC) : Yup, you were right, fixed. Sovq 08:21, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: SAS Looks approved. Mark it in! Insert Your Name Here 10:07, April 20, 2011 (UTC) -RE: good choice, definitely a good clan. 16:19pm GMT Avenging Death This clan has done all the needed for it too be a featured clan, If there is a problem reply pls.. ^^ thx :Just because you have made a clan with 'not very good' appearance, little activity doesn't mean I can feature it. Please post a reason of why should your clan be worthy to be featured. :I know how any new clan on the Wiki wanted to be 'featured' (check previous talks). But so far, only SAS had what it takes to be featured. Maybe you should try and learn from them. Insert Your Name Here 00:23, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :(Protip: You're 2 posts away from post requirement for clan making. Which is illegal. (trollface) 'KERBEROS' Request permission to add kerberos to featured clans: *The clan has to be alive at the Dead Frontier forums. DONE http://fairview.deadfrontier.com/onlinezombiemmo/index.php?topic=524979 *The Clan Template has to be fully filled out and must include a unique clan logo. DONE *The clan page has to include at least a background story and / or description of the clan, a list of existing ranks and the members in each rank as well as the requirements for joining. DONE http://deadfrontier.wikia.com/wiki/KERBEROS / Members We have 50 players from lvl 50+ to 130+.(not still added all) *The clan page has to be well designed and must include both important information about the clan in text as well as some related pictures and potentially videos of the clan. DONE The clan have a YouTube channel: http://www.youtube.com/user/55900117 Website: http://www.clankerberos.site40.net/index.php A lot Of screenshots in thread and in the website: http://www.clankerberos.site40.net/index.php?file=Gallery Reason: Its The Best Stable Spanish Clan. We talk every day with the mic in ventrilo program. It is the alternative for people who do not speak English and want a clan. If you look at the signatures of the clan, each has the country and in the coming hours. This is the list of countries in the clan: (click the picture to better quality) argentina, bolivia ,chile ,colombia,costarica ,cuba ,r.dominic ,salvador ,Ecuador G.ecuator, guatem, honduras , Mexico, nicaragua, panama, paraguay, Peru, PuertoRico ,España , uruguay ,Venezuela. *Note:The forum titles is in English to guide people with English language, and useful information in Spanish to the community Thanks for your time and hope to review the community in Spanish att: RelihSoldier Relih ---- :Kay. Insert Your Name Here 10:05, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Okay Insert Your Name Here I believe we have had conflicts before on this matter, yes i know I was way to premature to ask before. I do believe now after a long time that our clan deserves to be featured, I have a few reasons for this: I have quite a few reasons behind this request: 1. Mass growth of members, we have 30 and counting 2. The development of a spanking new website, www.insanitiesangels.weebly.com 3. We have a fully functioning; Bank, Armoury, Medication store, Food store, Ammo store made only to profit members. 4. Have had major improvements on the general leadership outline (As seen in our wiki page's Regiment Layout) 5. Have had the most editing members for quite a while now 6. I have been involved in some MASSIVE de-bulking of our page, removing unesecary stuff 7. Would love to be more recognised 8. Have the support of sovq, as stated on his talk page. I would greatly appreciate your support and or understanding on my view of this matter. : Kay. I still want a little bit more efford on the clan thread, but since you have worked hard for it, I'll add you to the Featured Clans. : Insert Your Name Here 13:25, June 24, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah sorry its just been busy with the whole 'Website thingy' : Thank you very much for your support, much more to the clan thread is on it way. Viking Clan I would like to recommend Viking Clan for a featured clan. Why should Viking be a featured clan? Here are some facts: #Viking Clan became a member of the established clans of Dead Frontier in two months. The two month wait included; recruiting 10 or more clan members, reaching level 25, reaching 250 forums posts, have 10+ pages on the clan thread, banners, signatures, videos, etc... #The clan is alive on Dead Frontier's forums. We gain 2-3 new members every week. We have 1-3 new pages started each week as well. #The clan's template is completely filled out. This includes; banner, leadership, playing style, website, forum thread link, recruitment requirements, main language, and the main timezone. #The clan's page has all the information a prospective recruit needs to know. From ranking to the backround, the clan's page is filled with tons of info (including trailers). These are the reasons why Viking Clan should be a featured clan. It is new, yes, but has shown (to me) remarkable growth. As stated on the featured clans page... "The list of "Featured Clans" is a handpicked list of clans, which often have a high position within the Dead Frontier community, but it also includes upcoming, young clans who have shown a good deal of motivation to make their clan great by - for example - creating an outstanding design on their own page here to present themselves to the public." Viking Clan is new, but has shown effort in trying to garner respect in the Dead Frontier community. If what is said here is true, and you do pick "upcoming, young clans," I see almost no reasons why Viking Clan shouldn't be picked (or at least heavily contested between moderators for admission). I sincerely hope that you will consider Viking Clan for a featured clan. Please contact me when you make your decision via my talk page or through this page (whichever one is easier). Hydromi Tad "Finns have the power of darkness, Finns are wizards!!" 00:19, December 28, 2011 (UTC) S.T.A.R.S. Clan Thread Link Wiki Link Based on the links above, you will find we fit all the requirements: We are active and alive, we have a back-story, we have a new roster system, we have graphics and links on our thread, our Insignia is custom to the game (note the Fairview part), and our template is filled out. I feel we should be added to this list because: -We have been around for 3 years -We are the only other Resident Evil themed clan to survive a long period of time -We meet all requirements both here and on the forums -We just re-released the clan with a complete overhaul done on design and setup If you have questions or need more details, please contact me. STARSMember930 04:05, January 15, 2012 (UTC) : Sorry for having to wait too long to get an answer. : The previous clans who wanted to become a Featured Clan were new, unknown clan, so I won't require a lot. But, since you guys have a mature clan, I'll have to ask you: What exactly has your clan do to help the community, and do you have any impact, if at all, on the population. Still, I'll acknowledge and appreciete that this is the only RE clan that doesn't 'fucking' crash after 3 hours of operation. Insert Your Name Here 08:09, January 21, 2012 (UTC) : At this time, about 95% of the clan is new members that vary around. 50% of our staff is new members. In this way, we are taking in people who need a clan and are helping them gain friends, comrades, and helping them to have fun. We are in the process of trying to get events regulating more often for our allies and members; this helps us connect and network with other clans. At this time, we are actively taking in members and hoping to turn players 20+ into more mature players who are able to succeed here. : As far as status goes, having been on Dead Frontier since 2009, I am known around, especially in clan discussion. I currently run the List of Established clans/guilds; in this way, I personally am aiding the clan community by keeping strict regulations. These regulations help the clans start off in better spots and contine to thrive. : STARSMember930 06:34, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :: I would say that your clan (imo) qualifies to be added to the featured list. The only thing that makes me hesitant to say so is the 'warning' right at the beginning. I understand the sentiment of wanting to be the only ones that edit the page, but I don't think a featured clan's page should start out with a threat. If you are willing to re-word the warning to make it 'nicer' or remove it I will go ahead and add you to the list. --Tlim 11:44, January 25, 2012 (UTC) :: I will reword the warning a bit more nicely and add an explanation behind the why. :: STARSMember930 00:43, January 26, 2012 (UTC) :: I have added the clan to the list. --Tlim 10:23, January 27, 2012 (UTC) :: Thank you very much. :: STARSMember930 15:54, January 28, 2012 (UTC) The 489th Division The 489th Division has been around for many years. It has a large, active, and a very generous community of players. The 489th Division hosts around several events per day for active members and has very dedicated leaders who make this possible. The 489th Division is not simply an old clan from, 2d but is an active clan even in 3d who's numbers grow daily! *The 489th Division has a very detailed clan page including: A back story, clan pictures, and even a ranking system for it's members. *The ambition of the 489th Division is to make create a friendly environment for new people and veterans to enjoy dead frontier to the fullest. Offering assistance or even just helpful advice. Thank you for taking the time to consider adding the 489th Division to the "featured clans" listing. Bashy™ 02:30, January 21, 2012 (UTC) : You have a... not very impressive application. Another fact: the 'Forum Thread' is supposed to be filled with the clan thread in DF, to confirm your clan's existence in the game, while your link goes to the 'Website'. : So at this point, I'm going to reject your request. GL bye. Insert Your Name Here 08:09, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Featured Clans Request - Blackthorn Asylum : We at Blackthorn Asylum would like to Request a spot at Featured clans, as their leader i believe we would deserve this due to we started early in the game (November, 2009) and we continue to thrive with our inner workings being that we work as a Collective of sorts (making sure each member gets the help he or she needs no matter what) and that we thoroughly screen each applicant for intelligence and dedication to the game and Clan. through our years of hard work we have finally become a Established clan on The List of Established Clans & Guilds and no matter what bumps we have hit on the path of hardships we have hit we have overcome each to become the clan we are today. Thank you for taking the time to read this and i hope i hear from you. xI Nyarlathotep Ix aka -I- Nyarlathotep -I- 02:44, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Your clan was rather impressive. I really like your Clan Event organization. However, you may want to improve your clan thread's presentation, since I saw too much red colors and false caps, especially in the 'The Legend of Blackthorn' part. Besides, I am starting to think about shutting down the Wiki Clan Page system, since too much bullshit pages are ruining the wiki. What do you think? Insert Your Name Here 06:22, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :I was thinking of closing the clan system on the wiki once one gets enabled in the game. That way we could keep the featured clan section intact - with links to clan profiles in game instead of wiki clan pages. For now, I would keep the clan system as is - many users have put hours of work into their clan pages and others are interested in reading about clans. The pages do require additional attention and maintenance from the wiki admins, but even without it, they don't disrupt the structure too much, so shutting down that part of the wiki would be a disservice to the community at this point. — Sovq 08:02, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :I wanted to report that me and my fellow leader have worked on the false caps and varied the coloring a bit and made it more visually pleasing, i hope that is enough to fix any doubts you may have. -I- Nyarlathotep -I- 04:11, March 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks for taking the suggestion. I'll add your clan soon. ::Also, I'm thinking that the Featured Clan section is getting a bit too crowded. What do you think, and should I start removing some clans? Insert Your Name Here 04:41, March 10, 2012 (UTC) ::My honest opinion would be to keep certain core clans or "Elite clans" while alternating lesser clans -I- Nyarlathotep -I- 05:37, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Clans that are less spotlight-worthy, less active or too small should not be featured equally with the elite ones. Out of us two, you definitely have more knowledge which clans should not be featured, so if you want to reduce the number or change the rules which clans are to be promoted then I'm all for it. — Sovq 06:50, March 10, 2012 (UTC) The EZ Team Very new clan and awsome members and leader. This is an Invite only clan and there are tons of benefits. Visit our wikia page and our website at www.theendzoneteam.com for more information. The Legion : I've recently started a new thread for the clan and noticed the featured clans list on here. Even though our thread link is new, we are not. We've been around since August of last year. Since October of last year, we've been on The List of Established Clans. The Legion offers many different positions and ranks. We have a Military and a Business section, each specifying in certain fields. We dominate the city as well as the market. I would like for this to be in the featured clans list. I hope you take the time to consider this because this is an incredible opportunity for the clan. I hope to hear from you soon. S.H.A.D.O.W. for Featured Clans S.H.A.D.O.W. was a featured clan sometime ago and I believe its wikia page deserves the title once again. The clan has been around since early 2009 and is well known around the community. The requirements for being a wikia featured clan have been met and the wikia page has been updated so I, Ace, request on behalf of the clan for the S.H.A.D.O.W. wikia page to be a featured clan again. ಠ_ರೃ SIR Ace Sharpshooter | (PROFILE • S.H.A.D.O.W. • CONTACT ) 17:06, December 2, 2012 (UTC) :Done. — Sovq 20:45, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Dead Clan: Blackthorn Asylum Requesting to remove Blackthorn Asylum from the featured clan list and replace it with another clan. Suggestions for a Replacement: *The Legion *The Collective ಠ_ರೃ SIR Ace Sharpshooter | (PROFILE • S.H.A.D.O.W. • CONTACT ) 05:15, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Featured Clan Request: ☠LḭṂḭṪΣĐ ΣĐḭṪḭṒṆ CLΛṆ☠ We are a fairly new clan, but growing in popularity fast. We hold frequent event's open to the public and our own members. We pride ourselves on being limited in members, and selective of members we invite to the clan. We are proud to say we are the FIRST clan to be recommended on some of the most popular selling threads and shops. Our clan shop & armoury is also featured on many of these as well. The majority of our clan information is classified, But our clan wiki page (which is still being worked on and probobly updated frequently) will contain more information than our current thread does. It will also have a look similar or better than the one on our clan thread/shop thread. We will always be limited in main clan members as we are a select elite few, but we will have many "prospect" members. Thank You, OregonBond (talk) 09:55, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Karmic Justice:REQUEST I have a request to put karmic justice,as a featured clan. I'll give you 10 reason why we are worthy of being in the featured section. 1-We are always online,there's always someone posting every 3 hours. 2-We have our own mumble server where we talk about almost everthing. 3-We help our members run for TPK. 4-With enough dedication and maturity,YOU could be a clan leader/director. 5-Clan Vault with such thing added all the time.NOTE:Almost everthing on the vault is GC. 6-We are friends with popular clan's such like:Z.D.S,S.O.T.E,The Crazies,ect. 7-We host our own events on the weekends. 8-We make expections with lower levels. 9-Whenever you need money or you are stuck in a tight situation,we will help you out. 10-We sponsor the massively-popular website called reddit.Nuff said. Just tell us what we need and we'll give it to you :). DerekTheSurvivor (talk) 16:42, June 27, 2013 (UTC)Derek ZDS Request for featured clan listing. Zombie Death Squad is an established clan that was created in March 2012 and is thriving, both forums & the IC. We have our own offsite with communications and a clan bank & armory. We're a friendly bunch of guys who love to play games but also like expand our gaming network to involve the community in events & giveaways also help new players. Being a featured clan will help do this. Thanks. Random 100 (talk) 14:56, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Knights of Purgation (RP Clan) We are an old clan that was initially built over a year ago but due to inactivity was removed, we have finally returned! It has been just over a week and have had alot of attention from many creative minds joining together to create a huge community of zombie fanatics, a minority have taken the time to create their own stories based on our clans history that we have set into the Dead Frontier universe, many enjoy the stories we have created thus far, and we welcome all criticism if any. Because of this we wish to continue building upon these stories, unravelling epic theories, conspiracies and twists in the future. All is welcome to join and/or contribute to our storyline, please send me them via in game message =] I wish to thank all of those that have joined us within the city of Fairview! Dazzekiel (talk) 23:55, November 18, 2013 (UTC) The Collective The Collective is a "Chaotic Good"-aligned clan that I established back around the beginning of October 2011. My main motive for starting the clan in the first place was my growing frustration with two things: The frequency with which I saw players getting killed in the IC because they had no one backing them up and were overwhelmed, and the fact that so many of the big-name, superpower clans (VOID, The Scarlet Sentinels, SHADOW, Project Lazarus, etc.) seemed-- at least to me-- more or less isolated from other major clans. It also seemed like the majority of interactions between the larger clans was composed of clan wars. While I admit I may have been mistaken on both counts regarding those clans, I still desired to see the formation of a clan that would declare itself as an ally to anyone. No matter what clan affiliations they had (if any), no matter what level they were, they would be welcome to receive aid from such a clan. Moreover, they could freely join whether they were already in another clan or not, without having to meet any special requirements (other than following the rules set by the game's staff) or fill out extensive applications. In a nutshell, I wanted to create a clan replica of Anonymous. Just like Anonymous, The Collective is everyone and no one. And none of us are as dangerous as all of us. Since its formation, The Collective has steadily grown in size. While there are many people who don't join so much as they come and go from the clan in a brief period of time, The Collective has nonetheless built up a firm group of regularly participating members. We also maintain links with other well-known clans-- two of The Collective's current moderators, zachedwrad94 and Pheonix fire, are also the leaders/sub-leaders of the Fairview Spartans and The Viking Clan, respectively. Furthermore, Amma, currently a member of the Politburo (leaders' council) in the Scarlet Sentinels, was originally a moderator for The Collective in its early months of existence, and remains a firm friend of the clan. The Collective currently possesses the following primary goals: - To provide aid to any player in need who asks for assistance. - To foster bonds between clan mates through discussion and interaction in the clan's forum thread - To develop new, innovative ways of fighting the infected-- that is, methods that allow a player to reduce the expense incurred from killing the infected (such as reducing the ammunition spent per X number of infected that are killed), avoid taking damage more easily, calling clanmates or other survivors for help without risking being hit while in the chat box, etc. - To form a city-wide network of survivors to help other players no matter where they are Our goal is to help players. Naturally, a position on the Featured Clans List would be massively helpful in doing this, as it will spread awareness of The Collective to far more players. (Yes, I'm aware that as an Admin on the Wiki, I could easily just add my clan's name to the Featured Clans list regardless of whether or not it was deemed acceptable. But I'm not the kind of person who abuses power such as Wiki Admin status for personal gain. In other words, I'll be leaving evaluation of my clan's eligibility--and the final decision on whether it gets added to the list-- in the hands of Shaun155 and IYNH (if he even stops around here anymore, that is.). If they approve, only then will I be adding my clan to the list.) ShadowMage ~ DF Wiki Admin & semi-1337 SWAGmaster (talk) 19:55, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Zombie Exterminator Militia (Z.E.M.) We're a new up and coming Clan. A lot of work has been put into the creation and maintanece of Z.E.M. and I believe we deserve to be on the Featured Clan list because we're a step above the average Clan. Here is a list of our links. Wiki: http://deadfrontier.wikia.com/wiki/Zombie_Exterminator_Militia_%28Z.E.M.%29 DF Thread: http://fairview.deadfrontier.com/onlinezombiemmo/index.php?topic=846106.0 HQ: http://fairview.deadfrontier.com/onlinezombiemmo/index.php?page=56&clanID=87 Website: http://zombieexterminatormilitia.guildlaunch.com ZPS (talk) 23:41, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Zombie PornStar